


It’s How He Shows Love

by StarKkid



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Although it’s still heartbreaking, Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I attempt to make THAT scene a little less heartbreaking, IT Chapter 2 Fix-It, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKkid/pseuds/StarKkid
Summary: “I fucked your mom.”Eddie always remembered that. Even for 27 years, he remembered. And now, before he dies, he’s going to make sure Richie knows.ORI tried to make Eddie’s last words mean a little more but making it a lot more sad.





	It’s How He Shows Love

**Author's Note:**

> This IS NOT a ‘fix-it’ because Eddie still dies lol oops  
This is me making it a lot more heartbreaking and explaining WHY he chose THAT as he final words!

“Why do you do that?” 

Richie looked up from his book, staring at Eddie who lay across from him on the hammock. This is just what they did now when they were both too stubborn to move, just shared the hammock, each other’s feet pressed on the others chest. It was very uncomfortable, but Richie wasn’t going to give Eddie the satisfaction of standing down. 

“Do what, my adorable step-son?” Richie gave him his ‘world famous’ Richie grin, flashing his teeth in a wide smile.

Eddie just kicked him playfully in the face. “That!” Eddie let out an exasperated sigh. “Whenever we start to have a proper conversation, you start making gross jokes.”

Richie made an exaggerated gasp, as if Eddie had just insulted him. “I do not!” He exclaimed, placing his hand over his heart. “What happens between your mother and I is romantic and-“ Eddie kicked him in the face again, a little harder this time.

“I’m serious, Richie!” Eddie let his voice lower, taking in a deep breathe as he tried not to get annoyed at Richie. “It’s like you don’t want to open up to me or whatever. You always fall back on your ‘me and Eddie’s mom’ jokes.” Eddie tried his best Richie impression. 

Richie let go of the book, letting it rest on his chest. “It’s how I show love.” He said with a shrug, a small grin escaping.

“I’m fucking serious, asshole!”

“Me too!” He was laughing now, loving how worked up Eddie was getting over this. He wasn’t joking though. “Whenever I say ‘oh Ed’s, I fucked your mom’, what I’m really saying is, ‘I love you, Eds’!” With that, Richie leaned over to Eddie, arms wide open and his lips puckered up as he tried to grip Eddie’s face to give him a kiss. 

“Ew no, fuck off!” Eddie tried to squirm away, flailing underneath him as he attempted to swat Richie’s arms out. “Richie! That’s unsanitary, stop that!” Richie gripped his wrist, pinning Eddie as he leaned over his face, licking his lips to make extra saliva just to gross out Eddie. “Richie!!”

“I fucked your mom, Eds!” He exclaimed loudly, still attempting to plant a kiss on the boy.

Eddie shrieked, trying to flip Richie off the hammock, but instead as he shifted his weight, he was the one who fell off, landing on the hard floor beneath him with a thud. Eddie looked up at Richie, still perched on top of the hammock with his wide grin still plastered on his face as he laughed at Eddie’s misfortune. “You fucking asshole.” Eddie muttered with an eye roll. “You’re the worst friend, seriously.” 

“Oh please, you know you love me.” With that, Richie took full advantage of having the hammock to himself and stretched his legs out, grabbing his book once again and continued to read it, moving on from his conversation with Eddie.

-

Eddie was bleeding. A lot. He knew this wasn’t good. He’d watched enough documentaries on injuries and diseases to know what was fixable and what wasn’t – and let him tell you, a gigantic fucking spider claw through the chest was NOT fixable.

He was going to die, he knew it. He was going to die in a fucking sewer covered in grey water and all types of diseases, bleeding out with Richie’s jacket (also covered in grey water and diseases) attempting to stop the flow. This is not how he pictured going.

The world around his was fuzzy, he could barely make out anything around him, but he knew Richie was near, he’d just heard him. 

He’s fairly certain he just had a conversation with the Losers, plotting how to kill It, but he can’t remember how long ago that was.

His eyes finally focused on Richie, crouching in front of him, his hands pressed on his jacket on Eddie’s chest, his eyes so big thanks to his glasses. Had Richie always had that small dimple on his left cheek? Yeah, he’s pretty sure he did. 

“Richie…” Eddie gasped out. Man that hurt, why did that hurt?

Oh right. Giant fucking spider claw.

“No, Eds, shut the fuck up. You can’t talk until we get you to the hospital.” Richie shut him down. He kept frantically looking between Eddie and the other losers. Where were they? Maybe fighting It? Did they leave him? No, they wouldn’t. 

“Rich..” he tried again. If there’s anything Eddie was when it came to Richie, it was stubborn. He wasn’t going to give Richie the satisfaction of standing down. Richie open his mouth to speak again but Eddie cut him off. “I have to tell you something..”

Richie’s mouth dropped, as if he knew whatever Eddie had to say could very well be the last, whether either of them wanted to accept that or not. Eddie loved how wide Richie’s eyes were, even without the glasses, they were just abnormally and adorably huge, almost cartoonish. Eddie could get lost in those eyes forever.

But now wasn’t the time to get lost in Richie’s eyes. He’s been doing that the last few hours since they got back to Derry. Since he saw him again at the Chinese restaurant, he got lost in those fucking eyes. Since they were kids, hanging out on the hammock together just so Eddie could get close to Richie and stare at him easily, he got lost in those fucking eyes.

No, now wasn’t the time. He was dying, and if he has to die covered in filth and grey water then fucking hell he’s at least going to make it worth it. 

Does Richie even remember? Would he even understand? Well, he wasn’t going to be sticking around long enough to find out. And if he didn’t, then it’ll all just seem like banter anyway and it may make him laugh, so, win/win, right?

With what could be one of his final breathes, he looked at Richie, taking in all his features he’d forgotten he’d memorised for 27 years.

“I fucked your mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol I’m the worst  
Please leave comments!
> 
> Also I am taking prompts at the moment. Feel free to shoot through any ideas!


End file.
